The Loud House Re-Write - Raw Deal
(The episode begins with the Loud Family on a road trip in Vanzilla) Lana: Dad, are we there yet? Lynn Sr.: Not yet, kiddo. A few more hours. Lana: Oh, okay. (beat) Are we there yet? (Lincoln is looking at a guidebook of the place the family's visiting) Lincoln: (to the viewers) Today, we're going to Grand Venture State Park, and it's gonna be awesome! We're gonna hike, and fish, and check out the caves... (As he explains what they're gonna do, imaginary panels of him doing those activities appear) Leni: And I can't wait to see Pop-Pop! (Her siblings look at her confused) Leni: The guidebook said there was an old geezer in the park. Lincoln: Geyser, not geezer. See? Here it is. (shows her the actual geyser in the guidebook) Luna: I hope we get to see it blow. That would be rockin'! Luna: Wait, you wanna see the geyser go off too dude? Lincoln: Yeah, that's been inactive for years! Lisa: As I said to him. Lincoln: (excited) Maybe we can both witness it together sis! Luna: (smiles) That would be rad, seeing the geyser go off with my little bro, I've never seen it go off before. Lana: Now are we there yet? Lynn Sr.: Lana, stop asking. Lana: Well, Hops is asking, not me! Lola: (struggling with the seat belt) This seat belt is wrinkling my dress! (pants with anger) Rita: Why don't you guys play some car games? Lynn: How about Football? I'll be the QB. Hike! (tosses her ball in the car, causing it to nearly rear off-road and make her family scream in panic. She smiles nervously.) Rita: How about something a little less dangerous? Lucy: I have a new deck of fortune telling cards. I could give everybody readings. (shuffles the cards) (Her siblings agree to that and want their fortunes told. She puts on a turban as the background changes to a spacial setting/ The first card shows a galleon sailing on the ocean) Lucy: Lori, you will go on a long trip. Lori: (excited) Ooh. Maybe Bobby's taking me to Italy! He is working at that pizza place. (The next card shows a castle door opening up to planets in the night sky) Lucy: Lola, the universe will open doors for you. Lola: (scoffing) Ha. Tell me something I don't know. (The next card shows a knight on his steed facing strong winds) Lucy: Luan, you will soon be blown away. Luan: How fortunate! (laughs as her siblings groan at her joke) Lynn Sr.: (laughing) Good one! (Lynn throws her Football at Luan for that one) Luan: (still laughing) Ow! Lisa: (disbelieving) Poppycock. Could these predictions be anymore non-specific? (The next card shows a wizard with a crystal ball) Lucy: Lisa, you will make an amazing scientific discovery before entering the park today. Is that specific enough for you? Lisa: Specific, yes. Plausible, no. As a woman of science, I cannot take any of this seriously. Lucy: Well, the cards don't lie. (tells the rest of the sisters' fortunes before finally telling Lincoln's) Last but not least: Lincoln. (draws the card and gasps at what she sees) Lincoln: (concerned) What? What does it say? Lucy: (changing the subject) So, uh, who wants to play football? (grins casually) Lincoln: (desperate) Lucy, come on! Tell me! Lucy: Fine. Your day at the park will end in... (reveals the card to show the grim reaper) ...tragedy. (Everybody, excluding the parents, gasp in shock. Lincoln however looks horrified) Lincoln: (shocked) T-T-T-Tragedy? Luan: Oh come on, there's no way there would be a fortune that tells you you're day will... (clears her throat) end in tragedy. Lola: Their fortune cards it's not magic. Lana: Everyone knows magic is phony. Lucy: Like I said before, the cards don't lie. Lori: (rolls her eyes) We'll see about that. Leni: (pats Lincoln's shoulder) Don't be scared Linky, I'm sure it won't happen. Lincoln: (gulps) S-Sure... (The family stops at Ed's Gas & Snack) Lynn Sr.: Okay, kids, ten minutes for bathroom and snacks. If you miss the cut-off, I can't promise I'll still be here. (Lincoln's sisters get out of the car, but he closes the door, much to Lisa's disbelief) Lisa: Aren't you coming? Lincoln: Nope. I'm staying right here. Lisa: Oh, you're not worried about Lucy's silly predictions, are you? (Lori accidentally steps on an oil slick, slips out of control while screaming and crashes into the trash) Lori: That was literally embarrassing. Lucy: It was also literally your fortune. You will go on on a long trip. (Lincoln gasps at this fact) Lori: (sighs in disappointment) So, I'm not going to Italy? Lisa: Relax, Lincoln. It's just a coincidence. Luna: It was one fortune, don't worry dude I'm sure no one else's fortunes will come true. Lola: Now let's hurry inside, I need to use the Little Girls room! (Lincoln gets out and hears Luan giggling) Luan: Let me know if you get tired, Dad. Lynn Sr. Good one, honey. That's why you're my heir. (hits Luan with a jet of air that sends her flying into a bunch of tires) Oh, sorry, sweetie. Your dad's just an air-head. (They laugh as the other kids look on apathetically) Lucy: (appearing next to them and startling them) Fortune number two: You will soon be blown away. (Lincoln began to shake in fear) Leni: (notices) Linky? Are you okay? Lincoln: (shaking) P-Perfectly fine! Leni: (grows concerned) Okay then... Luan: Well okay my fortune came true, but that was more of a coincidence if anything. Lana: Probably, Lincoln's just overreacting. (As the rest head in, a charming man named Mr. Universe opens the door for Lola) Lola: (curtsies for him) Oh, thank you, Mr. Universe. (realizes a few seconds later) AGH! THE UNIVERSE JUST OPENED DOORS FOR ME! (The others gasp again) Lucy: And...that's number three. Luna: Alright something fishy is going on, how is someone named Mr. Universe? Lola: Who cares if my fortune came true, Mr. Universe was so dreamy! (sighs romantically) Lana: (rolls her eyes) Dream girl. Leni: Hey Luna? Something's going on with Lincoln... (Leni points to Lincoln hiding behind several garbage bins) Lincoln: (shaking) I should be safe here. Luna: He's nervous about his fortune telling him his day will end in tragedy, and so far the other fortunes seem to be coming true. Leni: (gasps) Oh no, that sounds terrible! Lori: Oh give it a break you guys, it's just a stupid fortune. Lana: How can you say that when YOUR fortune came true? Lori: Just a coincidence. (Inside the store, there's a long line for the ladies' room) Lynn: (rushing to the door) Gotta go! Gotta go! Twins: Back of the line, sister! (point to the back) Lynn: (runs to the back) I CAN'T WAIT THIS LONG! (starts doing jumping jacks) Don't gotta go. Don't gotta go. Leni: (holding a pair of pink boots with bows) OMG! These boots are totes adorbs! Lana: (comes out of restroom) Ha! I found a dollar in the toilet! Lucy: Just like I predicted. (reveals the next card which is an hourglass) Lynn, your patience will be tested. (reveals the next card which shows arrows piercing a heart) Leni, you will fall in love. (reveals the next card showing a bunch of coins) Lana, you will become filthy rich. (The three gasp in shock) Lucy: What can I say? The cards don't lie. Luna: But not all of them are false yet. (Luna enters a number in a vending machine as two bags of chips fall out) Luna: Whoa! I got two bags of chips for the price of one! Lucy: (shows a card with two people holding chalices) You will be rewarded double. (Lincoln panics more and is now in the car wearing a biking helmet, a chest plate, an athletic cup, and a gas mask which he is breathing heavily into) Leni: (notices) Lincoln! It's not the time for role plays! Lincoln: No! I'm trying to protect myself! Lucy said my day would end in tragedy, and all her other predictions have come true! Lisa: Not mine. I haven't made any scientific discoveries yet. Lincoln: (realizing) Wait a minute. That's true! Luna: You see bro, there's nothing to worry about if Lisa's fortune doesn't come true then all of ours are just out of coincidence. Luan: Besides, we don't want you dragging this day down with your silly phobia it's just a stupid fortune. Lori: That's what I've been telling him all day. Sometimes I question what goes on in that head of his. Lynn Sr.: Come on kids! Time to go! (The siblings leave the Gas Station. Just then, a giant egg drops right between Lincoln and Lisa, and hatches) Lisa: (gasps) Sweet mother of scientific discoveries! It's an owl with deer antlers! (to Lucy) Lucy, I concede that your psychic predictions are uncannily accurate. And now, I'm off to show this fascinating creature to the park ranger. See you later, Lincoln! Well, maybe not. (Lincoln looks on in utter despair, awaiting his dreadful fate. Leni notices this and grows even more worried) Leni: (worried) Oh no, Lincoln's fortune will come true! Lynn: (groans) Get over it! It's just a stupid fortune!! Luna: I think Leni has a point, if a crazy fortune like Lisa's can come true (worried) then I can't even imagine how Lincoln's fortune will turn out! Lola: (smirks) What do you think he'll get eaten by a bear, or drown in the lake, or get lost in a cave until he dies, or get crushed by a boulder and he's bleeding everywhere? Lori: (smirks) That would be crazy to see happen. Lana: (to Lucy) Lucy, I think this has gone too far. Lucy: (shrugs her shoulders) Eh, it's not my fault like I said, the cards never lie. Luna: (glares at Lucy) Well you better hope Lincoln's card was a lie, otherwise he might not make it til the end of the day so we can see the geyser go off. Luan: (smirks) Or he'll be so paranoid that he might think seeing a geyser going off will cause him to go blind. (The sisters all laugh, except for Luna, Leni, and Lana, who all look worried. The family arrive at the park. First, they head toward the caves) Lynn Sr.: All right, gang. First stop is the Grand Stalactite Caverns. Lucy: Ooh. If it's dark, I'm in. Lincoln: Ooh. If it's dark, I'm out. Rita: Lincoln, you've been looking forward to this trip for months. Don't you wanna check out the caverns? Lincoln: And get impaled by a stalactite? Rita: Are you really gonna let a silly prediction ruin your fun? Lincoln: Yes, I am. I'm gonna stay right here, where it's nice and safe. (Sometime later, some screeching is heard) Lincoln: (screams) KILLER BATS! (Some butterflies fly out. One of them lands on Lincoln's nose) Lincoln: (calmly) Oh. They're just butterflies. (panicking) Who are probably fleeing from killer bats! (Lincoln runs off screaming as most of the sisters start laughing) Lola: You know what, this trip might actually be even more fun with Lincoln acting like this! Luan: Yeah, this is comedy gold although he might get paranoid of the gold and think that it'll give him poison! Lynn Sr.: Kids, that's enough! I won't tolerate this kind of behavior! Luna: Also what if Lincoln's day does in fact, end in tragedy?! Lola: The worst thing that'll happen to him is that he'll miss out on everything just because of Lucy's fortune card. Lucy: Like I said, the cards never lie. (Next, the family is swimming at the lake) Lynn Sr.: Ah, Grand Sparkling Lake. Lynn: CANNONBALL! (cannonballs into the lake with a huge splash) Lynn Sr.: Watch it, Lynn! You'll ruin the Grand Venture guide! Lana: Come on in, Lincoln! We got the whole lake to ourselves! Lincoln: (on the dock) Yeah, right. So I can get eaten by a piranha? Or zapped by an eel? Or attacked by a swamp creature? Lola: Don't be a dope. There's no such thing. (Lynn Sr. emerges from the lake covered in algae) Lincoln: (screaming) IT'S HIM! (swings a branch at him) Back, you hideous beast! Lynn Sr.: (removing the algae) Hey, hey, hey! I didn't pick out these shorts! Your mother did! Huh. Lynn: (laughs) Lincoln, you twit! Lori: (laughs) And I thought the butterfly thing was stupid! Lola: (laughs) But now he thinks Dad looks like a swamp creature! Lincoln: (shaking) There is a slight possibility! Leni: (annoyed) Come on guys, cut it out! Aren't you worried something bad could happen to Lincoln? Lynn: (smirks) Like missing out on the day? That's his fault. Luan: (smirks) Yeah I agree! Luna: (annoyed) But do you have to make fun of him for this!? Lori: (smirks) You two made fun of him before, you're not angels either. (The sisters resume laughing, which annoys Leni and Luna. Now they're visiting a gorge) Lynn Sr.: Presenting Grand Vista Gorge. The most beautiful view north of the Rio Grande. Luan: Beautiful? Don't you mean GORGE-ous? (laughs) Rita: Have any of you seen your brother? (Lynn runs to the side of the gorge and notices Lincoln inching his way up the trail) Lincoln: (frantic) Oh. Are those fire ants? Uh, that could be quicksand. Yikes! I'm pretty sure that's poison ivy. Lynn: LINCOLN! GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE! (Her voice echoes) Lincoln: (softly) Shh! You wanna cause an avalanche? Lynn: WHAT?! (A rumbling sound is heard, but it's just a small leaf swaying to the ground) Lynn Sr.: Next stop, Grand Current River. (The family is fishing. While everyone has their lines in the river, Leni has hers in the bush) Luna: (to Lana) Hey, little dudette, hook me up with another worm. Lana: (eating the worms) Sorry. All out. Leni: Lincoln! Come join us! I'll make sure you're safe! Lincoln: (hiding under the canoe) Yeah, right! And get swept down the river? Or contract a deadly parasite? Or slip on a rock, bang my head, get amnesia, and wind up in Tijuana? I don't think so! (goes back to hiding) (The family is having a picnic) Lana: (patting her belly) Ugh. I wish I hadn't filled up on worms. Lynn Sr.: Lincoln, are you sure you won't join us? Lincoln: (in the picnic basket) Yeah, right! And attract bears with the smell of the burgers? I don't think so! (goes back to hiding) Lori: (smirks) I think bears also like the potato salad in that basket. (Lori's words causes Lincoln to come out of the basket yelping and run to a field, which causes Lori to start laughing) Leni: (angry) Lori!! Lori: (laughs) What? This is just too funny! Luna: (angry) Well thanks to you he's run out to a field and he might get lost! Luan: (smirks) He's a big boy he'll find his way back here! Leni: (angry) What if he doesn't?! He could die out there! Lola: (smirks) Maybe he'll actually get eaten by a bear! (The sisters continue to laugh. Leni finally had enough, and she runs out to the field) Luan: Oh come back Leni, Lola was just kidding! Luna: (glares) I'm going with her just in case. (runs out to the field) Lincoln: I'll just stand in this field. (frantic) Wait. Then I could get struck by lightning. Maybe I'll be safe in that log. (hides in said log) But there could be rabid beavers! (gets out of the log) Back to the picnic basket! (realizes) No! Wait! The bears! (Lincoln trips over at the field. Then Leni helps him back up) Lincoln: (screams) THE BEARS HAVE ME!! Leni: Lincoln! Calm down! It's me! Lincoln: (shaking) L-Leni! Stay back! Don't suffer the same fate as me!! (Shortly after, Luna arrives to where Lincoln and Leni were) Luna: Oh there you two are! Lincoln: (shaking) Luna! Stay away! You might get eaten by a bear too! Leni: Lincoln! (puts her hands on his shoulders) Calm down... Please, you're scaring me. Luna: Leni's right you need to calm down, this is getting out of control how you're acting! Lincoln: But you saw what happened! Lucy's fortunes, everyone's came true! I'm next! My day's going to end in tragedy! I'M GOING TO DIE!! Luna: Please don't say that bro, because I'm starting to think that you will actually die today and I need you so I can watch the geyser go off. Leni: (voice breaking) Even if your fortune does come true, please just spend your last day with Luna... Please...? Lincoln: (sighs) Okay, I'll do it... for Luna... Luna: (slightly smiles) Thanks, and I'll make sure you're not hurt so you can stop being paranoid. (Lincoln smiles, and he hugs Luna tightly) Leni: (smiles) Aww. Lincoln: (sniffs) Thanks Luna... Luna: Now let's get back to the picnic before all the food is gone. (The three head back to the picnic) Lori: (smirks) Wooow, you actually found the lost boy. Lola: (smirks) I thought he was eaten for sure. Leni: (angry) Shut up guys. (Later that day, Lynn Sr. and Rita were putting their things in the van) Lori: Dad? I'm just taking the guys out for a little hike. We want to see the big view. Lynn Sr.: Alright, but be back soon! We don't want to miss Lisa's conference! Lana: Huh, so THAT's where Lisa was this whole time. (The siblings walk away) Lincoln: (nervously) I sure hope there's no bears up here, or bats, or snakes! Lori: (snickers) Maybe. Luna: Don't listen to Lori, those creatures won't get you. Luan: (groans) Oh great, now we have another person trying to bring this day down. (Suddenly, the siblings came across a Simple suspension bridge that lead to the other side. At the bottom was various spiky rocks pointing up) Lynn: (wide eyed) Whoa. Leni: (nervously) Uhh, maybe we should head back. Lori: Oh relax Leni, there's a bridge right here, we can make it. Luna: (nervous) Are you sure sis, this one looks pretty old? Lola: (annoyed) It's just a bridge dummy, it won't hurt you! (The sisters slowly started walking across the bridge. They all made it to the other side, except for Lincoln, who was heading across the bridge WAY slower) Lincoln: (shaking) Careful... This bridge might break and my day is over! Lori: (annoyed) Okay, first it was funny, now this is getting annoying. Luan: (annoyed) Yeah will you hurry up, turtles walk faster than you do, (laughs) Get it? Luna: (annoyed) What is Lincoln doing that's so wrong!? He's trying to be careful so his day won't end in tragedy! Leni: (livid) All day you guys have just been nothing but jerks! Lincoln is scared his day will end in tragedy, and you guys are just being MEAN! Lynn: (annoyed) Zip it miss nicey pants! (shouts) LINCOLN! HURRY UP!! Lola: (shouts) Yeah come on, I'm getting tired of your whole paranoid attitude!! (The bridge began to shake a little due to the sisters' shouting) Lincoln: (scared) H-Hey! D-Don't do that! Luna: (angry) Stop it you're scaring him! Luan: It's a bridge, our shouting will only cause a leaf to fall if that! (shouting) COME ON ALREADY LINC!!! Lori: (shouts) GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!!! (The sisters continued to shout. This caused so much commotion, that the planks underneath Lincoln began to break. He falls, but he grabs onto the rope of the bridge and hangs on) Lincoln: (screams) HELP!!! Leni: (gasps) OH MY GOD!! Luna: (shouts) Don't worry... (gasps) wait, if I shout any more that'll make things worse. Lucy: (gasps) The fortune, it's coming true! Lola: Wait a minute, (to Lucy) you didn't think Lincoln's fortune would come true. Luna: (glares at Lucy) What happened to the whole "the cards never lie" thing you said earlier? Lucy: Sigh, I admit I thought Lincoln's fortune wouldn't come true, nobody has ever gotten the grim reaper card and I figure it would be too outlandish to actually happen, but now I see that I was wrong. Leni: Yeah, you were wrong! Lana: Now Lincoln's hanging for dear life! Luan: Come on let's go save him! (As the sisters begin to step on the bridge, one of the planks breaks and they manage to get back on their side before falling) Lola: Okay, maybe one of us go since this bridge won't support all of us. Lucy: I'll go, I partially blame myself for this, getting Lincoln into this whole mess of him almost dying. Lori: Well one of us has to go with you! We need someone strong enough to pull him up! Leni: Luna, you should go! Luna: (surprised) Me over you Leni? Leni: I know you're stronger than me Luna! Plus with your size, there's less chance of you falling too! Lynn: (annoyed) Hey! Are you saying Luna's stronger than me?! Leni: (to Lynn) Have you ever measured your weight before? Luan: Oooooh, roasted! Lana: Yeah Luna, you should go! Luna: You're right dude, I'm not going to let Lincoln's day end in tragedy! (Luna and Lucy begin to slowly walk on the bridge hoping not to break a plank and fall) Lucy: Lincoln was right, this bridge is old. (Luna and Lucy almost make it over to Lincoln) Lincoln: (scared) Hurry! I'm slipping! Luna: (nervous) Just hold on a little longer, don't let your fingers slip! Lucy: More importantly, don't think about letting go. (Lincoln's fingers suddenly slip off the rope, but Luna and Lucy just manage to grab his hands) Luna: (pants) We got you dude, don't let go! Lucy: Are you okay? Lincoln: (scared) I-I'm fine, but s-s-scared! (Luna and Lucy pull Lincoln up to safety, then they slowly made their way back to the others) Luna: (sighs of relief) He's safe. Leni: (hugs Lincoln tightly) Thank goodness you're safe! Lucy: (sighs of relief) That was close, his fortune almost came true and I was shocked. Lincoln: (shocked) Wait, I thought you KNEW it would come true! Lucy: Well... (laughs nervously) I was with the others and believed that your fortune was bogus, I mean no one else has ever gotten the card with Grim Reaper on it so there's no way it would have to be true. Leni: Until what just happened... Luna: Let's be glad that Lincoln narrowly dodged his fortune coming true. Lincoln: (still shaking) Luna? Lucy? Thank you so much for saving my life. Lucy: You're welcome Lincoln. (LIncoln hugs both Luna and Lucy) Luan: Well now I feel really bad, Lincoln's fortune actually turned out to be true. Lola: Just like for... all of us. Lori: And we kept making fun of him for it. Luna: (annoyed) You dudes should feel bad for how you acted, Lincoln was paranoid over today and all you did was laugh at his misery! Lori: (upset) I know! Lincoln, we're sorry we kept making fun of you. Lana: (upset) We shouldn't have act like jerks! Lincoln: I't okay you guys. I mean, I can't stay mad at you guys forever. We're family. (The others cheers up and hugs Lincoln) Lucy: I hate to interrupt, but we need to find a way back to our spot so we can get to Lisa's conference. Lynn: Look, there's a longer path over there, let's take that way. (The siblings walk away. Eventually, the family arrive at Lisa's conference) Lisa: (at podium) Members of the press, I have made a discovery that will forever alter our understanding of the animal kingdom. I give you... (reveals Dowl) ...the Dowl! Or Loudicus Lisa, if you prefer. (The rest of her family and the press are amazed) Lisa: As you can see, the antlers of the Dowl are... (Suddenly, the little bird shakes off the antlers and Lisa makes another discovery, one not so scientific) Lisa: ...Made in China? (The ranger does a spit take) Ranger: Excuse me. I just remembered I, uh...left the iron on in the ranger station. Forest fires are no joke. (proceeds to leave) Lisa: (stopping him) Hold it right there, bub! What gives? Ranger: (sighs) Okay. I concocted the whole thing. I bought the antlers at a yard sale and glued them on the owl. Lisa: (livid) You think science is some sort of a joke? Ranger: No. It's just that ever since the geyser stopped erupting, no one comes to the park anymore. I thought a little publicity would bring people back. (Lisa goes back to the podium) Lisa: My apologies to you all. Obviously, the Dowl is a fake. Lincoln: A fake? So Lucy's prediction for you wasn't true! Lisa: It seems as though it wasn't, (to Lincoln) which means you can breathe now elder brother. Now we know that fortune is just bogus. Lincoln: (rubs his arm) Well... Lucy: Here's the thing, Lincoln's fortune did actually come true. Lola: Yeah he almost fell into some spikey rocks over an old cross bridge! Lisa: (gasps) My goodness! Lori: Yeah, but Luna and Lucy managed to save him just in time. Luna: Still Lincoln was paranoid all day because of his fortune, that he missed out on everything fun he did. Lisa: (sighs) And here I was claiming our brother's fortune would be no coincidence. (Shortly after, Lincoln was looking at where the geyser is as he sighs, thinking about his day at the park) Lincoln: (depressed) Well, there goes what could've been a fun day at the park. (to the viewers) Well, I guess there's a lesson here. You can't live your life in fear, or you'll miss out on it. And that would be a tragedy. (looks down) (During all this, the sisters surround Lincoln and sit him down) Luan: You're day isn't over yet Lincoln, we're going to see the geyser go off. Lola: We talked to Mom and Dad telling them what happened, they felt bad about how your day was so terrible that we convinced them to let us stay here for another hour. Lincoln: (surprised) Wow, you guys did this for me? Lucy: Yes, you deserve to do something you like in order to make this day worthwhile and well, not end in tragedy. Lola: Also we... (sighs) we're sorry for how we acted, it was stupid for us to make fun of you being paranoid, especially since our fortunes came true. Luan: So if our fortunes had come true then yours would for sure, only we didn't think that. Lori: What we did was awful, we didn't think about how you were feeling. Lincoln: Thanks guys, but I also need to apologize. If I didn't ask Lucy to tell me her fortune, none of this would've happened. Luna: It's alright bro, what matter now is that we get to see the geyser going off! Lola: Don't get your hopes up too high, Lisa said the chances of that happening are slim. Lisa: I doubt such experience would happen, that geyser has been inactive for- (Just before Lisa could finish, everyone heard a rumbling noise. Then, the geyser erupted as everyone watched with delight) Siblings: (amazed) Whooooaaaa! Leni: So, beautiful! Luna: (gasps) The geyser has blown up! It's finally been blown! Lincoln: (amazed) I can't believe it! Lisa: (amazed) I know! My suspection was false! (After the geyser, everyone walks to the car and Lincoln scoots over next to Luna) Luna: (smiles) I hope that made your day better dude. Lincoln: (smiles) It sure did Luna. (yawns) It sure did. (rests his head on Luna's shoulder) Luna: (patting Lincoln's head gently) Sleep tight Linky. (yawns and falls a sleep) Lisa: Well, Lucy, I guess you'll be throwing out those silly cards now that you've been completely discredited. Lucy: WRONG. I can prove fortune telling is real with one last prediction. (draws one more card) The end is near. Lisa: Oh, please. Give me a... (Cuts Lisa's line off to show an end card in the style of Lucy's fortune telling cards with a Dowl on it appears) THE END Lucy: Told ya. The cards don't lie. Category:Episodes Category:Re-writes